monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Minotaur
Encyclopedia Entry: A beastman type monster with the characteristics of an ox. They're monster warriors that have freakish strength and can effortlessly swing enormous weapons. Their temperament is extremely rough, and since they don’t think much and their actions are guided by emotion, they are exceedingly dangerous monsters. They’re extremely ferocious, and when they spot a human man of their liking, they practically charge in and assault him immediately in an effort to force intercourse. Since they have boundless stamina, they take much pleasure in unilaterally raping men, and they like rough sex. Once they get a hold of a man, he’ll be forced to go along with it until he becomes exhausted and passes out. Also, since they get aroused when they see the color red, and become even more ferocious, if you’re wearing red clothes, it’s almost guaranteed that you’ll be targeted by these vicious beasts that have nothing in mind but greedily devouring a phallus with their vagina, so you should be careful. In this way, they are extremely dangerous monsters, but actually they are often encountered sleeping. They spend most their day sleeping. After eating they pretty much just go back to sleep right then and there. Something minor won’t wake them up. Also, after having sex with a human man, if they like the man, they’ll fall asleep while embracing him. Such a man won’t be released. He’ll start being treated as their husband. They tend to be very lazy. Only rarely do they take an active interest in anything other than eating, sleeping, and sex. On the contrary, they have a powerful interest in these three things. Food, sleep, and sex are the only things that are always on their mind, and especially after getting a husband, they become almost entirely occupied with having sex with him. Their daily life with their husband will largely be spent having sex with him, aside from when they’re eating or sleeping. It is said that when they go to sleep, sleeping while embracing their husband makes them happier than anything else. After having plenty of sex during the day, and becoming exhausted, they will sleep peacefully with their husband embraced in their arms. Eventually, once they awaken and see the dear face of their beloved in their arms, they’ll go and ravish him from first thing in the morning. Their day starts with rough sex with their man first thing after rising, and they will continue to have sex until sunset, they’ll hug their man and go back to sleep again with pleasant fatigue. Rinse, Wash, and repeat Subspecies *Holstaurus Encyclopedia Page Minotaur_book_profile.png|Current English Encyclopedia Page Minotaur.png|2nd Revision English Encyclopedia Page 148-149 Minotaurus.JPG|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page Image Gallery Alvina.jpg absgirlfriend.jpg Trivia *This Mamono is based on the Minotaur (latin: Minotaurus), a Greek Mythological creature that was half man, half bull. The Minotaur was imprisoned by king Minos in the Labyrinth and was eventually killed by the hero Theseus. Category:Mamono Category:Minotaurus Family Category:Beastmen Category:Main Species Category:Subspecies